Security Breach
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Peter breaks Yondu out of prison and comes face to face with someone he should have met a long time ago. Filled for some prompts on the Kink Meme. One-shot.


Security Breach

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own GOTG or any of its characters.

This had to be the stupidest thing that Peter had ever done. Possibly even more stupid than when he'd taken on Ronan. At least then he'd had back-up. And if he hadn't done so, he'd have died anyway. Now, he would probably die and all for the sake of the man who'd kidnapped him as a child. And had been the closest thing that Peter had ever had to a father.

When Peter had heard that Yondu was being held in prison on Spartax, the first thing that he'd done was laugh. Oh, Peter was sure that the Ravagers would break Yondu out soon enough, but perhaps doing some time would take Yondu down a few pegs and make the Centaurian think twice before kidnapping people (let alone princes) again. Then a week had gone by and there had been no news of a breakout. And Peter had begun to get worried. He wasn't exactly well-versed in the laws of Spartax, but he doubted they'd go easy on Yondu for kidnapping a member of the Royal Family. On most planets, that crime was punishable by death. And Peter did not want Yondu to die. He had every reason to. Yondu had taken Peter away from his family and raised him in a physically and psychologically abusive environment. But it hadn't been all bad and the good memories wouldn't allow Peter to just let Yondu die.

Which led to Peter being where he was now. Namely creeping down the hallway of a dark dungeon, hoping that the guard he'd knocked out wouldn't wake up or be found for at least a half hour. Luckily, Yondu was being kept in the palace' prison (ironically the place reserved for those who had either tried to take over Spartax, committed treason, or committed crimes against the crown) so there were only so many cells that the Ravager could be in. Of course, his was the farthest cell down, the darkest, grimiest one.

Yondu was reclined on a tin cot and merely rose a brow when Peter opened the door. "So, he found you did he?"

"What?" Peter shook his head. "Come on. I'm here to break you out."

This caused Yondu's mouth to drop open. But then it turned to a smirk and he rose to his feet. "Oh, this is rich!"

"Yeah, you're welcome." Peter snapped, glancing over his shoulder. "Now let's go." He backed out of the cell and headed back the way he came, only looking back once to make sure that Yondu was following him. When they finally reached the stairs, Peter stopped to peer up them, making sure no one was coming down them. Absolutely no one.

"It's clear. Come on." He started to climb the stairs, but Yondu kept going past them. "Psst! Yondu! This way!"

"Not without my arrow, boy!"

Growling, Peter debated leaving without him, but decided against it. Not only would it defeat the purpose of coming here, but Yondu's arrow could really come in handy. Five minutes and a loud thud later, Yondu came strolling back, whistling to keep the arrow at his side, as if there was no need for caution.

Peter sighed and started for the stairs, but Yondu pulled him back. "Me first. I know the way."

Peter knew the way, too, but decided it wasn't worth arguing over. They climbed up the flight of stairs, Peter keeping an eye out for guards and Yondu acting as if he was walking through his own ship. When they got to the top, Peter went to turn left, but Yondu pulled him to the right.

"Not that way. This way's better."

"But I'm parked-"

"I said, this way's better." Yondu gave a short whistle, letting the arrow graze Peter's cheeks.

Peter ground his teeth. For all Yondu talked about _Peter_ showing gratitude, one would think that Yondu would know how to show some. But that would turn into an argument and they couldn't afford to start a commotion. He made a mental note to dump Yondu off on the least hospitable safe planet that he could find. Still, when Yondu led him up a second flight of stairs that Peter definitely hadn't gone down, he had to stop.

"Look, this definitely isn't the way out. Where are we going?"

"Got some business to take care of. Long overdue."

"Business? I broke you out so you wouldn't get killed, not so you could make money!"

"You'll want to-" They rounded the corner to come face to face with a guard.

Before Peter or the guard could react, Yondu had him pressed up against the wall, arrow to his throat. "Your Emperor. He in?" The guard nodded. "Where?"

"I'll never tell!" The guard said bravely...then hissed when Yondu drove the arrow just enough into the skin to draw blood. "The throne room."

"Good." Yondu looked pleased. "Headed in the right direction." He drove a fist into the man's temple and let him drop to the floor.

"The Emperor? Yondu, I'm not-"

"Relax, Quill. Everything's going to be okay."  
"I didn't come here to be thrown in jail, too, I-"

They arrived at two of the largest doors Peter had ever seen. There were several guards standing in front, all of whom took a defensive stance when they saw them.

"Halt!" The one at the front said. "In the name of Emperor J'son-"  
"Open the doors." Yondu ordered.

"Look, we're not going to hurt him." Peter explained, hoping it was true. "We just-"

"HALT!" The Guard screamed. "Or I-"

"Tell him that Peter Quill's here to see him."

Peter was about to say that he'd be perfectly fine with just leaving, but the effect of this statement on the guard was astounding. The Guard's mouth opened, then closed. His eyes grew wide and focused on Peter. They seemed to be studying his features, assessing.

Finally, not taking his eyes off Peter, the guard nodded. "Herold. Relay the message."

Peter glanced at Yondu, wanting to ask what this was about, but the Ravager just stood there grinning like the cat who ate the canary. Within only moments the door opened and a tall, brown-haired man, dressed in a red and gold robe, came storming out. Peter didn't need anyone to tell him that this was the Emperor. The man exuded a sense of authority and his gaze was hard as it zeroed in on Yondu.

"You should be rotting in the dungeons."

"Hey, don't blame me! It's his fault!" Yondu gestured at Peter.

The man turned to look at Peter and Peter bowed his head. "Look, your Emperor...ness. I know I shouldn't have but-"

"What's your name, boy? And don't lie!" The Emperor thundered.

"P-peter Quill. Also known as Star-lord. I know I shouldn't have-"

"How old are you?"

"Um...37. I'm sorry-"

"What was your mother's name?"

"What?"

"Answer the question!"

"Meredith Quill."

"What did she look like?"  
"Brown hair, blue eyes. I just want to say-"

The man's eyes had begun to soften. "What was her favorite thing to do?"

"Listen to music. Why-"

"Where were you born?"  
"Terra. Look-"

"Where on-"

"LOOK!" Peter interrupted, louder than he meant to. "I'm sorry I let him out. If he kidnapped your son, I promise I'll help you find him. But I couldn't let him die. He raised me. I know he's an asshole, but he's the closest thing I have to a father."

He'd hoped to appeal to the Emperor's sentimentality but, for some reason, this statement seemed to make it worse. The Emperor turned to glare at Yondu, who looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Hey," Yondu held up his hands, "I might deliver late, but he's here."

"You should be killed for not bringing him here sooner." The Emperor growled.

"It could have been worse! I could have told him to call me 'Daddy'!" There was a red blur and then Yondu was sprawled on the ground, the Emperor having punched him in the jaw.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Yondu chuckled, getting to his feet. "Look, I don't know what this has to do with-"

"Easy, son. You want to make a good first impression here."

"I don't-"

"You want to tell him or should I?" Yondu smirked.

The Emperor glared at him, then turned to Peter. "26 years ago, I hired the Ravagers to bring me my son. His mother was dying and he needed a home. Yondu was paid 300,000 units up front and was promised another 700,000 units when the boy was safely on Spartax. Weeks went by and Yondu called to say that he couldn't find my son. I sent fleets out to look for him, but to no avail. I feared the boy was dead. Until a few months ago, when news reached us about a man who had been raised by the Ravagers." He looked at Peter pointedly.  
"I'm sorry." Peter replied, his tone soft. "I can't imagine what you must have gone through. But I've lived with the Ravagers since I was a child and I never met any other children among them. Whatever happened to your son-"

"For Hell's sake, boy!" Yondu rolled his eyes. "I thought I raised you to be smarter than this! 26 years!"

Peter looked at him not comprehending. Then, "What? You mean-" He turned to look at the Emperor, who nodded.

"That's right, son." Yondu grinned. "Meet your Daddy!"

"Oh!" At first Peter could only stare at the Emperor as if he had grown a second head. Then, the full weight of Yondu's words reached him and he sank to the ground. "Ohhh, this is so weird." He put his head down in his hands.

"Are you alright?" The Emperor..._Peter's father!_...asked.

"He'll be fine!" Yondu drawled. Walking over to place a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Just needs to take it all in, don't you, son?"

"Get off me!" Peter snapped, slapping his hand away.

"Now, now. I know it's a lot-" And that was when Peter tackled him.


End file.
